わたしは、あなたを愛しています
by AngelXReaper
Summary: (English: I Love You) Lucy's heart had been broken twice and she won't let it be broken thrice. She made a iron wall around her heart but her hard work had been broken. She fell in love but...her heart has been broken again by holding back for too long. [You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back.]


**Hi guys...This is a one shot! I promise! Not a another multi-chaptered one! Since, well, it's been a while I update a one shot and I miss it, I wrote this!**

**This story is filled with quotes that I DO NOT OWN! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the qoutes and the lyrics that's gonna appear soon. **

* * *

_The hardest thing to do is watched the YOU LOVE_**  
**

_Love someone else. _

'Hey Lucy,

Have a minute for me?

Let's meet on the park. Where we first met.

-Gray'

I squealed. I throw my phone to my bed and ran to my closet and started rampaging on my clothes. _'Of course I always have time for you!' _I thought. A huge grin spread on my face.

_'I wonder what he wants?' _I then gasped and covered my mouth. _'Maybe he's going to propose?! Impossible! It's still been months but maybe...' _I squealed louder and pulled out my beautiful white floral sundress that reaches above my knees. The flowers were red roses and I have black belt around my waits. I applied light makeup and then slip in my silver ballet shoes.

I slang my handbag with my necessary things inside. I checked myself in the mirror again and smiled. "Wonderful." I complimented myself. I giggled and kitty walked to my destination.

..

..

..

"Gray!" I called out. He was leaning on the tree and he turn and wave at me. I smiled and ran into him. I glumped at him. "Heya! So what's up?" Gray sighed and put me down. _'He sighed? That's not a good sign...' _"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well you see..." He scratched he cheek and look at side. "Gray-sama!" We both turn at my back and saw a blue haired woman running this way.

My eyes widen. "Who is she?" the woman cling on Gray and glared at me. "Lucy, this is Juvia. Juvia this is Lucy." Juvia and I nodded at each other. "Lucy..Well...Juvia..." Gray murmured.

"Juvia is Gray-sama's girlfriend. Who might be Lucy-san to Gray-sama?" I heard my heart and world break. "Gir-Girlfriend? Bu-but..."

"Lucy, let's break up." Those words echoed on my head.

"Eh?! Lucy-san is your girlfriend?! Why didn't tell Juvia?! Well! Never mind! You guys broke up already! Gray-sama is Juvia's already!" Juvia rambled but I wasn't listening.

Instead I was frozen and staring at the ground. "Now come on, Gray-sama! You said we'll go on a date!"

My head snap on them and I saw Juvia dragging Gray away. Gray turn to me and mouthed, "You okay?"

I gave him a reassuring but force smile. "I'm okay." He turned around and sling his arms around on Juvia. What happened? We were happy but...what really happened? Come back. Please. I'm not okay.

_Sometimes when I say "I'm okay," _

_I want someone to look me in the eyes, _

_hug me tight and say. _

_"I know you're not." _

..

..

..

_Do you remember when you broke my heart?_

_Well, I found the guy who knows how to fix it. _

"Natsu! Stop!" I tighten my hold around his waist. "Haha! But this is fun!" We were currently in his death motorcycle and he was driving it like crazy. "No it's not!" I shut my eyes close and planted my face on his back.

"Open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Aw! Fine! We're here!" The motorcycle stops and I quickly get off. "Natsu, next time please slow down and please! Please buy some helmet!"

Natsu laughed and my anger melted. "Where's the fun?" He asked and I just giggled. "Now! Let's walked further."

"We're still not there?" I asked. "Nope." He took out his red handkerchief and wrap it around my eyesight. "What? Natsu! I can't see!"

"But it's a surprise!"

"But!"

"I promise to hold on into you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Promise not to let me go?"

I heard a chuckled. "Promise."

..

..

..

"Wow~ It's beautiful!" We were on a cliff that over view Magnolia. My heart melted at the scene but my heart beats fast on how sweet Natsu can be. "Natsu, how did you find this?" I asked excitedly.

"Meh. I was running then stumbled then viola! I found this!" He jog on the same place, drop to the ground then stood up and then made a victory pose by spreading his arms in the air.

I giggled. "Thanks Natsu."

"Anything for my friend!" I frown. _'Still in the friend zone, eh? Maybe I should confess now...This might be my second chance!' _

"Ne Natsu..."

"Ne Luce..."

We stop and stared at each other. We chuckled. "You go first." We said together and laughed. "No Natsu. I'm serious. You go first."

"Alright Alright. I know how stubborn you are..." He said. He then scratched his own cheek and look at the side. My heart sunk. _'This scene is too familiar...' _

"Well you see..." My heart started beating rapidly and I turn cold. _'Please...I beg of you...Not like him...Not like Gray...' _

"Could you help or teach me confess to this girl I like? I-It's actually Lisanna..." He blushed and chuckled.

And once again, my worlds shattered into pieces.

I forced myself to smile. "Oooh...The tough and bad boy is actually in love with our sweet girl, eh? Typical love story we got here." I smirk at him and his face turn into a tomato.

"LUCE!"

I forced chuckled. "Just confess, baka."

"But what if-"

"Trust me. You'll do fine." I reassured.

He grin at me and gave me a tight hug. "Thanks, Luce! So what about you?"

"Nah! Never mind! Confess first! Go!" He gave me one last grin and ran. "I'll let your brother fetch you here, Luce!" He yelled and I waved him goodbye.

When I know he was far away, I let my tears fall.

_But I was wrong again. _

_It hurts when you have someone in your _

_HEART_

_but you can't have them in your arms. _

..

..

..

_MOVE ON._

_It's just a chapter in THE PAST. _

_But don't close the book. _

_JUST TURN THE PAGE. _

"Lu-chan? Come on. Get up. It's already morning..." I heard Levy-chan called. I face plant my face into my pillow and groaned. "Levy-chan..."

"Come on, Lu-chan. This is not like you. You manage to get over Gray, why can't you do the same to Natsu?"

"I'm afraid." I answered.

"Afraid?"

I turn to Levy-chan with my puffy eyes and tear strained face. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid if the world is gonna play with me again. I'm afraid to fall again, Levy-chan. I don't want anyone to break my heart again." Tears frame my face and Levy-chan sighed.

"Lu-chan..."

"Levy-chan...How did you know it was Gajeel? You know...The one for you?"

Levy-chan blushed and a small smile had appeared on my face. "You guys are in a good relationship. Even though you guys are total opposites and often quarrel, you guys always find a way to fix your problems."

"Well...I really don't know...It's hard to explain..." I giggled lightly. "Love is hard, that's for sure." Levy-chan giggled together. "Just remember this, Lu-chan. _One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked with anyone before._"

I gave her a smile. A full blown one. "You're the best, Levy-chan. Thank you." I slowly rose up and yawn.

"Wanna accompany me to the library? I heard there are new books!" Levy-chan squealed. "Sure. It's been a while too. Give me some time to prepare our day. You go do whatever you want in here. Feel at home."

Levy-chan nodded and she continue reading my novel.

..

..

..

"Lu-chan! Here! And here! And here, here, here!" Levy-chan drop the books in the table. "Hahaha, thanks, Levy-chan." I smiled at her. "Good thing you are smiling and laughing now, Lu-chan."

"Oh! Yeah! I'm a meeting a friend today! It was sudden. Dunno why though..." She said sheepishly. I gave her a smile again. "It's okay, Levy-chan. I don't mind." She gave a smile back. "Thanks, Lu-chan." We pick one book that interest us and read it with comfortable silence.

"...Levy-san?" Our ears perked at a deep but emotionless voice. We turn to our side and saw a black haired man with his hair reaches to his shoulder. His eyes were red and he was carrying a book. Behind him was a yawning blonde haired man with blue eyes.

"Rogue-san!"

"Here. Thank you for lending it to me. I need to return it immediately before **someone** will lose it." He emphasize someone.

"Hey! Not my fault I found books boring." The other blonde yelled. Levy-chan giggled.

"Rogue-san, meet my best friend. Lucy Heartfilia. Lu-chan, this Rogue Cheney. We met on his uncle and aunt's bookstore. It's not far from here." I stood up and shook hands with Rogue.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"Likewise," I gave him a slime back.

"This is my cousin, Sting Eucliffe."

"Nice to see you again, Sting-san."

"Small as always, eh McGarden? And I never thought you have a hot babe for a best friend." I ignored him and continue to read.

"Hard to get type, eh?" Sting sling his arms around my shoulder. "Please get off."

"St-Sting-sa-san! Do-Don't!" I saw Rogue patted her shoulder.

"Oi, Lucy, was it? Go out with me."

"No."

"Oh come on. You're special, ya know. This is a first for me to ask a girl out."

"No. Now get off."

"Come on. I promise you have a **really good time** by the end of our date." I snap the book close and stood up.

"Oh? Like the idea."

"Lucy..." I muttered.

"Huh? Say somethin'?"

"KICK!" And Sting flew to the stars.

Rogue clap his hands and Levy-chan sighs. "I warn him..."

I sit back and continue my book.

* * *

After that day, Sting kept on asking me out but my answer was still "No." I don't want my heart to shattered again.

I made a iron wall after my heart shattered the second time and Levy-chan had already told them about why do I keep on rejecting him. I thought Sting would stop now but he was more determine to asked me out.

My friends, even Natsu and Gray, supported Sting and kept on convincing me to give him a chance but I have already learned.

..

..

I was once again at the library but I was alone. Gajeel had asked Levy-chan on a date and of course she agreed.

I pick up a book about mystery to make my brain busy from trying to solve the case too though I was disturb.

"Lucy..." A soft but deep voice called out. I turn to my side and saw Sting taking a seat beside me. "Sting, a no is a no. Stop already."

"I know..." My eyes widen. _'Is he finally giving up?' _I was happy but somehow...disappointed? I shook my thoughts away.

"Really? Then, thankfully your eyes have finally open." I gave him smile.

"I didn't say I gave up." My smile drop and I felt relieve. _'What the hell?'_ I pushed my feelings away.

"So what's up then?"

"Look, Lucy. I know your scared and I have no right to say that I fully understand you since I was always the one breaking hearts..."

"Thank you for a another reason to not agree."

"Damn. Okay to the point! _I can't promise to fix all you problems but I can promise you won't face them alone. _That's all..." Sting gave me a kind smile and he then pushed back the chair and walked away. I blinked and blinked.

Slowly, I felt my face heated.

* * *

The next day, I was together with all of my girl friends in the park. We were chatting about our lives...By I mean lives, their lives with their boyfriends.

I somehow, too, become friends with Juvia. We came with a truce that Gray is hers and I got no one.

"Also, Natsu gave me a surprise today! He brought me to this cliff that over view the beautiful Magnolia!" Lisanna squealed. "Awww..." The other awed at the sweetness. I just smiled.

"Ya know, girl *hic* You should *hic* got *hic* layed already! *hic*" Cana pointed at me before collapsing on the blanket but she was still conscious. Strong girl.

"Yeah. Cana-san got a point, Lucy-san. I think Sting-san is a great choice!" Juvia squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"How many time do I have to say? I said no more."

"You just got your heart broke once, Lucy." Erza said. "Uhm...Twice actually..." I fidgeted on my place.

"EH! WHO?!" Everyone yelled except for Levy-chan. They were inching on my face with looks of curiosity and slyness.

I look at Levy-chan with help. "Everyone, please. Give her some space cause this would electrify you." Everyone immediately followed.

They stared at me with cat-like eyes. "It's...well...before...it was...Natsu..." I whispered his name in defeat. Lisanna covered her mouth with widen eyes.

"Well, I'm okay now! I'm okay! I'm okay! I totally support you guys!" I wave my hands in front of me and smiled. "Lucy..." The murmured. "I'm okay! See?" I gave them a bright smile. "It's been months already! I'm alredy over on it!" I reassured.

They gave me a look and nodded. They go back to Lisanna about the cliff and I sighed in relief.

I leaned and my arms supported at my back. I let the wind hit my face and let my hair flow.

_"Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite..." _I quietly sang the first line. I close my eyes and the first thing I saw was Sting. I snap my eyes open. I shook my head off.

_"Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta..." _I continued. "Oi! Lucy! What ya singing?!" Cana yelled. "Nothing...Just a song I heard from the radio..." She shrug me off and chug on her barrel.

I close my eyes. _"Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa..." _I silently continued. Sting pop on my mind again with his kind smile. _'He's serious about asking me out...He has never given up yet...It's been what? Months? And he's still asking me out.' _

_"Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru~" 'Maybe...Just maybe...he won't like the others...' _I open my eyes and smiled. My walls were crumbling down and my shoulder relax. I stood up and grab my bag. "Bye guys! I have something to do!" I wave at them. "Ja!" I turn and ran.

* * *

I panted as I face Sting's parents bookstore. I calm myself as I walked inside. I look at the cashier area and saw Rogue behind it. "Rogue!" I jog into him and he wave at me. "What kind of book do you want, Lucy?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. Where's Sting?" He frowned. "You still don't know? I thought Sting told you yesterday."

The bad feeling came back. The feeling of losing. "It-It's see-seems not...So whe-where i-is he?" I asked.

"They move to Crocus yesterday. I'm not sure when they would be back though. Sting parents entrust my family on their bookstore..."

They move to Crocus...

They move to Crocus...

Crocus...

Move...

Crocus...

"Ah...Thanks, Rogue! Ja!" I gave him a small smile and he was looking guilty and unpleasant. He gave me a half-hearted wave.

* * *

I entered the library where Sting and I first met. I went to the corner and darkest part of the room. I slid down to the ground and let my tears fall. "Yesterday...was a goodbye? But he said I won't face my problems alone...He didn't mean I have friends to rely on, right? He didn't mean himself?" I sob and let all the tears fall down.

_You never lose by loving. _

_You always lose by holding back._

* * *

_**So that's it! I hope you guys like it! A bit rush, yes? Anywho! Bye for now! I'm gonna update some of my multi-chaptered soon! **_

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**For singles: Don't try to find him/her cause she/he will go to you. -AngelXReaper**_


End file.
